Totally Winx: The Next Generation
by winxcarrie
Summary: I really can't describe this story...but, I finally have my own copyright! Ignore Summer's brother Cedric. I've decided to take him out of all my stories so, forget he even existed.
1. Carrie's House

_Carrie's house…_

"Good morning" said 17 year-old Diana Peters. "Morning. Are you buying lunch today?" asked Carrie, "It is your last year at _Gardenia High_." "Pineapple and popcorn pizza with cheese inside the crust and cranberry juice" said Diana. "There's cranberry juice in the fridge and there's $3.00 on the counter, I want 50 cents back" said Carrie.

"Di, here's some advice, don't buy cafeteria food" said 24 year-old Peter Wheeler. "Show's much you know" snapped Diana. "Peter, do you really want to start your first day of work by getting into a fight?" asked Carrie. "Where's my lunch?" asked Peter. "Your salad's in the fridge along with the low fat Italian dressing and so is your spinach shake" said Carrie, rolling her eyes. "What about my roast beef and spinach sandwich?" asked Peter. "OK. Two things: 1. nobody will like you if you keep asking so many questions and 2. There's $3.00 on the counter for your sandwich and I want 86 cents back" instructed Carrie.

"Good morning twin sis" said James Wheeler. "Good morning twin bro" said Carrie. "Where's mom and dad?" asked James. "At work and there's $6.00 on the counter for your water and rice and shrimp" answered Carrie. "Thanks" said James.

"I don't see why you get to be in charge, I'm older than you" said 17 year-old Samual Brown. "Three things: 1. Remember the last time you were in charge, 2. you're older than me by a year and 3. You're an idiotic moron" answered Carrie. "Don't poke the dragon" whispered Peter. "Just tell me where my lunch is" said Samual. "Just go buy something from _Burger King_" said Carrie.

"Can someone help me wake up sleeping beauty?" groaned 12 year-old Emma Brown. When Carrie started to go up stairs, James said "I got this." "Ok. Emma your veggie pizza money is on the counter and your salad with Greek dressing and kiwi smoothie are in the fridge" instructed Carrie.

"Sienna says the only way she's gonna' wake up is if she gets ice cream for breakfast" says James. "Ok, so, make sure Sienna eats her breakfast cuz' I gotta' go!" exclaims Carrie as she dashes out the door. "How does she do it?" asks James. "I don't know but, she makes it look really easy" answers Diana.

**Okay. I know, it's short but if I did the same things for all the others in this chapter, it would be WAY too long!**

**Carrie might seem normal now but just wait, she's gonna' get really crazy!**

**Trust me! She will!**


	2. Summer & Aqua's house

_Summer's House…_

"Summer! Get out of the bathroom before I kill you!" commands 14 year-old Camille Harrison. "Honey, you're just going to have to be patient" says Summer, mockingly as Camille tries to get the door open by kicking it. "Maria, a little help here!" Camille says to her twin sister. "Sorry. I don't want to be late for school" says Maria. "Don't want to take a shower or brush your teeth?" asked Camille, looking completely grossed out. "I already did all that before Summer woke up" answers Maria as she dashes out the door.

"Summer, if you don't come out of there in 10 seconds, I will destroy what you're going to wear to school today" threatens Camille. "You wouldn't!" warns Summer. "Try me" says Camille as she gets Summer's outfit and a pair of scissors. "You don't know what I'm going to wear today" says Summer, nervously. "Is it your red halter dress with the sparkly blue belt and flats with red bows?" asked Camille, knowing her answer was right.

In 10 seconds, Summer came out of the bathroom, got dressed and ran out the door after grabbing a slice of watermelon.

"And she says she's slow" says 13 year-old Cedric Vandom, rolling his eyes.

Summer's twin brother Brock runs out the door to catch up to her. "Ah! My twin sister. 15 like me but has to go back to the 9th grade" said Brock, before he started to laugh. "I can't _believe_ that I was actually going to hook you up with Carrie" said Summer. Brock stopped laughing and said "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Now hook me up with Carrie." "No way!" exclaims Summer. "Why not?" asked Brock. "Brock, you're a player and I'm not gonna' let you break my best friend's heart" explained Summer. "Please!" pleaded Brock.

After a few minutes, Summer sighed and said "Fine, but if you break her heart, you are going to regret the day you were born!" Brock jumps for joy.

_Aqua's house…_

"Trina! Did you borrow my purple hooded dress and black leggings?" asked 14 year-old Aqua Obrien. "Yeah! I'm wearing it to school today" said 11 year-old Trina Obrien. "Okay! I'm borrowing your green shirt and denim shorts" said Aqua.

"If you guys want a ride you better hurry up!" yelled Mrs. Obrien. "I'm walking but Trina needs a ride" yells Aqua.

"I can't believe you'd give up a free ride!" shouts Aqua's twin brother Pedro. "Who needs a ride when you can walk? Trust me. It'll do you good" Aqua said to her brother. Trina giggled. Their almost-15 brother Nick smirked. Mrs. Obrien tried to hide her smile.

**Okay. So, you know a little bit about Brock and how much he likes Carrie…**

**But does Carrie **_**REALLY**_ **feel the same way or does she just not want to hurt his feeling?**

**You also know that Aqua likes to annoy Pedro and that she gets along well with her sister Trina.**

**The next chapter will be with Ciber and Jean.**


End file.
